


Bound in Shadows

by danipunzel



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fantasy, Good versus Evil, High Fantasy, Love Triangles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 22:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30045603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danipunzel/pseuds/danipunzel
Kudos: 6





	Bound in Shadows

**Prologue**

Camila stood at the witness stand in front of the court of law while everyone stared at her.  
The jury, the judge, her sister and her attorney were all waiting to hear what she would say. It was simple. Just one word.  
Her hesitation was not a result of guilt, but rather a show of power. She loved the stares and the whispers floating through the courtroom as everyone waited for her to utter a single word—one that would condemn the person on the stand to a life in prison.  
The entire courtroom focused their attention on her now, waiting with baited breath.  
“Señorita Reyes, I asked you a simple question.” Said the pompous prosecutor. “It requires only for you to answer truthfully and without hesitation.” He stared her down with his beady eyes and Camila could barely refrain from slinging an array of insults at him. She hated this self-important asshole. The prosecutor looked at the jury, glimpsing their reaction to see if he had the upper hand.  
A sneer slipped onto Camila's lips, stretching her mouth into what she assumed was a most unflattering expression. “Yes.” She said. The whispers quieted around her.  
“What was that. Miss Reyes?” The prosecutor came uncomfortably close, all too happy to intimidate her. To stare her down into submission. Camila didn't care.  
“I said yes, Sir. Yes, the man you are accusing of killing Lucas did indeed do it. I saw it with my very own eyes.” She said, her voice soft yet strong, piercing the room like a blade. “David Duque is the man who killed my brother-in-law.” As soon as she uttered those words, the courtroom exploded into chaos.  
Out of the corner of her eye she could see her sister’s sickly looking tear streaked face and she knew she had done the right thing. It was easy to accept that she had just sealed a stranger’s fate and sentenced him to a life in prison within a single moment.  
In a way, it made her feel powerful—the closest thing to being invincible she would probably ever feel.  
Camila looked at the world around her through a lens of apathy, so the lie had come easy for her.

She had sold her soul to the devil. And soon she would be paying the price.


End file.
